kristoff_and_annas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristoff and Anna's Adventures of The Jungle King
This adventure is based off of the 1994 fairy tale classic cartoon movie, The Jungle King. It is about Kristoff, Anna, and the rest of Team Jaeger who team up with successful Pet Detective Ace Ventura and his capuchin monkey sidekick Spike to help an arrogant, yet unpopular lion king named Maximilian "Max" III change his ways around his kingdom and save the day. Rated PG: For mild humor and cartoon violence Story Line Maximillian III (or Max for short) is the lion king of his entire kingdom, allied with his faithful ape general Glump, his hyena associate Chancellor and Chancellor's talking, dancing parrot Ricardo. But the problem is, Max is hated by other anthropomorphic animals for his arrogant behavior and his negative attitude. He is also estranged from his twin brother, Irwin, who has remained outside in the jungle somewhere, sketching birds and other wildlife opportunities. In the meantime, Kristoff, Anna, and the rest of Team Jaeger have rejoined forces with Ace Ventura and Spike to solve the mystery of why the kingdom hates Max so much, and who will be greedy enough to have Max kidnapped by mysterious poachers so that he or she will be king or queen. The good guys are also recruited by Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert to help with the investigation. Hilarious encounters arise as Max is soon kidnapped by said mysterious poachers, who are Everett and Morgan, with Ricardo hired by Chancellor to distract the poachers by singing and dancing, and Irwin being forced to step in as king by Glump until Max is rescued. Also thrown into the mix is Leonette, the love interest of Max, Chancellor and Irwin. It is up to Team Jaeger, with the help of Ace and Spike to find Max, reunite him with Irwin, stop Chancellor (who is revealed to be working with Malcor and a rival kingdom led by Emperor Raj), and save the day. In the end, Chancellor, Malcor, Emperor Raj, and the rival kingdom are defeated, Max and Irwin reconcile, and Leonette departs with Irwin back to the outside jungle. Team Jaeger has also helped Max become a better king, and all is well. After the credits, Ricardo, having been long abandoned by Chancellor, is discovered by Kristoff, Anna, Ace, Spike, Rapunzel, Eugene, and their friends. Elthibar offers Ricardo a chance to join their team to help him reform, and Ricardo accepts. Anna asks Ace and Spike if they would also like to join their team, and Ace responds with one of his famous catchphrases, "Alrighty, then!". The newly formed Team Jaeger then leaves the jungle, having completed their mission at last. Trivia *Ace Ventura, Spike the Capuchin Monkey, Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, and Malcor guest star in this movie. *This film will be set after Kristoff and Anna meet Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and Kristoff, Anna, and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. *At the end of the film's credits, Ace Ventura, Spike, and Ricardo the Parrot join Team Jaeger, becoming official members. Category:Adventures Category:Non-Disney Movies Category:Comedy movies Category:Kristoff and Anna's Adventures Series